The Break in Time
by PartyPoisonx
Summary: John comes back from a trip to find the balenced once again desturbed. And Angela is right in the middle. Can Constantine save the world and Angela before it is to late? JohnAngela
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Constantine or some other things that I would like to own but can not have legal rights to own them. Now read!

Act one

California seems like a normal place to be. , One to raise a happy family and start a life. But then you forget about the demons there. Warrior demons, solider demons, Half-breeds, The whole thing. But then there are the angels there two. Ones sent by God to help people. Some people say it is like a hell on earth. But to John Constantine it's a part of his job. John works as a type of Exorcist as you would say. Born with a curse (as so he says) to see demons and has powers to destroy them Witch destines him to be sent to hell. John met Angela when Angela's Sister Isabelle Committed suicide after hearing voices. Angela was determined to know what had happened to her sister. John had helped her and found out that it was the devils son himself planning an attack on the world and needed two physic twins. One to die and give power to him. And the second one to give birth to him and set him free to rule the world. Angela was to give birth to him. After saving Angela's life and saving the world. The spear of destiny (the very important sword that was needed to set the devil free) was given to Angela by John. He said to Hid it where any one will never find it. Angela just smiled and said she would see him around. And that takes us to this story.

John walked into his dark room and flipped on the switch. Light filled the musky room. Every since he quite smoking the room seemed to smell better. Although the scent of tobacco still lingered in the air. The Huge one room apartment was really long and old. The room was above an out of date bowling alley with the "W" light going out. John lifted the shades along the wall in the apartment. The street life of Los Angeles filled the room and welcomed him. He sat on his twin seized bed and sighed. He was so tempted to just pull out another cigarette and start again. But no, he didn't need the devil on his trail again. He will live longer, yes, but for how long? The lung cancer was gone but… How long will it be until the devil was on his trail once more? John shook his head clean of these thoughts.

He needed to go see papa midnight. But how would he get there. Chas was dead (damn he missed that kid) and there was no transportation. Chas had risked his life and fulfilled his wish. If it wouldn't have been for Chas, John would have done the wrong spell and the world would now be in the clutches of the devil. John got up and went into the kitchen to fix some cereal. Cereal had been the only thing that John had eaten, (Since he wasn't a good cook) and he was getting sick of it. When he checked the fridge he found that the milk had spoiled and an odd odor coming out of the bottle.

John slammed the door and put the bowl he was going to use back in the cover. Quietly he turned off the lights and walked out his apartment. It was raining outside so he pulled his coat over his head and ran out and called a taxi. When he got in a familiar voice sounded from the driver's seat. "Did you miss me John…?" John snapped his head up to look in the rear view mirror and there sat Chas plain as day. Chas smiled and leaned back to face John, John smiled. "What took you do long, kid? " Chas smiled and said "where to?" John recited where he wanted to go and Chas face kind of paled. "Why do you want to see Midnight? Is something wrong?" John shook his head. "No. it's just something's wrong with the balance...something's going on that I need to know. And think Angela has a part in it again!" Chas nodded and slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

After getting there John reached the bouncer. "Three Ladies dancing" He said as he moved past the bouncer. Vampires, Half breeds and angels hung out in Papa midnights. They made deals and wedges. People's eyes glowed as John walked past. Music blurred through the speakers. John reached the door the Midnights office and walked in. "John...Nice to see you again. I see you survived" John swung a chair out so he could sit in front of Midnight and look him dead in the black mans cold face. "What is wrong with the Balance?" Midnight shooke his head. " Why do you get into things that you should not be messing with John.?" John hit the table " BECAUSE I KNOW THAT ANGELA HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT! NOW TELL ME!"


	2. Angela's problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Constantine. Or any other labels or people I use in this story.

Last time:

Midnight shook his head. "Why do you get into things that you should not be messing with John?" John hit the table "BECAUSE I KNOW THAT ANGELA HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT! NOW TELL ME!"

Act 2

Midnight solemn face stayed as it was. "John you know I can't tell you. It will upset the balance even more." John made a face. "Like hell you can't tell me, you just don't want me getting in the way but you know I won't. Hell Midnight I saved the world, what do you think this problem is going to do to me!" Midnight lit a candle beside his desk with his hand. "John, just because Angela is the part problem you don't have to get so worked up." John face kind of paled. "Angela is the problem here? Again...but how?" Midnight fiddled with a statue on the oak desk. "John, she's not really the main problem. I don't even know who or what the main problem is…You need to go see if she is…okay John. She came by a few days ago and asked where you were but I didn't know. She just walked out and I haven't seen her since. And that's all I know so far John, that's all I know." Constantine looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "Fine" was all he said and walked out.

The half-breeds hissed as he walked by but he shot the finger at them and they backed off. It was still raining out side so he walked past Chas car right after he looked in the window of it. Chas was sleeping in the front seat. Right when he looked up some one bumped into him and knocked both of them down. "Hey, watch where you're…John?" John looked up and saw Angela sitting on the ground, soaking wet, staring at him. She looked different for some reason; maybe it was the dark circles under her eyes. "Yep it's me talk about running into each other." John said as he rubbed his head. He got up and helped Angela up off the ground. Just then it lighting. "Maybe we should find someplace safer to talk." John yelled over the rain. Angela nodded and got into the taxi with John. Chas woke up and drove them to Johns place.

When they got in the first thing Angela said was. "You never really where a clean person where you?" John laughed and shook his head. "No but I haven't had time lately. Nor have I been a good cook." Angela shook her head as well and they both went to sit down at his table. John fixed them both beer and he sat down. Angela kept tapping her glass and she was shaking pretty bad. "Angela I am just going to cut to the chase… Is there anything wrong?" Angela looked at him. Her eyes seemed not as bright. They looked scared and tired. "Nothings wrong. Why?" John put his hand on top of hers. "Because you're shaking, and it's not from the cold. Angela…" Angela's hand quivered under his. "I'm hearing voices John. Sometimes its Isabelle talking sometimes it's something else. I'll just tell you flat out…I'm scared. My powers are going hey-wire it's…its really hectic." Angela ran a hand through her hair. "I probably look like crap because I have not gotten any sleep. Then I'm seeing things. They want the spear John…but like you said it's my job to protect it." John shook his head. "You know I'm here for you though. But explain what you are seeing." Angela looked away. "Just black out lines John, they seem angry with me, they threaten me." John nodded. "Classic case for Shadow demons, they feed on peopled fears and there are the devils body guards." Angela looked at there beer glass and it shattered into pieces. Angela gasped and started to clean it up but started crying. "See what I mean…I just look at stuff and it breaks."

John got in the floor with her and helped her clean it up. "Angela, I know you're scared and it does seem scary" John put his hand on her shoulder. "But please stay with me. Don't cave in to there order's." He gave her a rare smile and picked the rest of the pieces up and threw them away. He leaned against his counter. "You can sleep here if you want. I'll watch over you." Angela got up. "No, I couldn't…Where would you sleep?" John shook his head. "I hardly ever sleep. Go on. Just get some sleep." Angela looked nervously around but nodded and took off her shoes. She got into bed and quickly fell asleep. But right after she was about to, John pulled a chair up and sat beside the bed. "John?" "Yeah" Angela looked at him. "They took they cat…The demons…They took my cat." After that she fell asleep. John smiled but then sighed, "That was Isabelle cat...I know how much you loved it." John looked out the window. "Now I just got to figure out your problem."

Hope y'all liked it! That was chapter 2.


	3. Help Her!

Hey guys! I loved all of my reviews! Thanks for all the tips you gave me…lol Even though I have seen the movie twice I guess I need help. Thanks love ya!

Act 3

_Angela walked down Hells highway. Like it's name this way no ordinary Highway. The street smelt of death and decaying flesh. Bodies lay lifelessly all over the road. Some were still alive and grabbing at Angela's heals. Angela knew where she was, the only thing she wanted to know was how to get out. Suddenly something grabbed her arm. White hot pain seared through her flesh and she screamed in agony. She turned to see who was doing this. It was Isabelle! Except her face was burnt and hollow. Isabelle screamed a blood curdling scream. Angela felt her world tumble and dark surround her._

_End of Angela's dream/nightmare _

Angela's eyes shot opened and she gasped in pain. When she turned to see what was causing the shaking she saw John hovering over her with a solemn face. But you could see in his eye's he was worried. Angela rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and saw a red hand mark burnt in her skin. John went to the freezer and got some ice to put on it. Angela wiped the cold sweat from her forehead and sighed.

John held the ice pack as he started asking questions. "Angela, what happened you were screaming in your sleep and… crying. What…" Angela looked at her arm. "It was Isabelle" her voice was light and sounded broken. John seemed kind of confused but then got it. "Angela, she turned evil. After being in hell so long…it must've got to her." Angela's eyes watered and she shook once again. "No, I can't imagine my sister being so evil. The only person she ever loved was God. Why…" "Angela we have been over this before. She committed suicide and that is a sin." Angela nodded sadly. "I know, I know"

John leaned back in his chair as Angela held the ice-pack. "What I can't under stand though is how that…" he pointed to the mark. " Became real." Angela shrugged her shoulders then laughed. "What?" John asked trying not to sound too curious. Angela smiled. "If these nightmares don't stop, I probably going to go crazy and then end up like Izzie" (that was Angela's nickname for her sister) John face kind of paled again. "Don't say that."

Angela eyed his curiously but then shrugged. "I guess but…" Angela turned her head to look out the window. "What is it?" John asked getting up. Angela tried to concentrate but squinted her eyes in frustration. "There are too many voices I can't…." suddenly A force knocked her back into the headboard. " Owww" Angela winced. John ran over to the window. A force knocked him back as well and he slammed right into some jugs off water. "John!" Angela got up and ran over too him. "I'm alright just hide!" John yelled. Too late. Balthazar ( spelling) had Angela pinned up against the wall, smoke simmered off his flesh and he pulled a cigar from his mouth. Angela kicked and gasped for air. John held his rib and ran for Balthazar's legs. Balthazar kicked John back against the bed. " NO interference, what so ever,…. Now girlie you'll be handing over that spear now won't you?" Angela spat at his face but that only got her a punch in the stomach. Bathazar wiped his face. "Guess I'll have to force it." Then he dug his hand into her stomach. Blood seeped like water onto his hand. Angela felt for the gun in her coat pocket and grabbed it. She pointed it toward his head and Shouted. "GO TO HELL" She shot it and a blast of light filled them room. Angela felt herself falling to the ground. She landed with a thud and saw Chas standing in the door-way with a Holy-shotgun in his hands. Smoke pouring from the shotguns mouth. John got up and snatched the gun from Chas. "Don't you know how dangerous these things are? You could kill your self… again." Chas rolled his eyes and went to Balthazar's body with John. John put the shot gun to the demons head. "Why are you here!" "To get the Spear. It's in her body and now nothing can stop us…NOTHING!" Balthazar's body disappeared. His laughter slowly faded away. "John…" Angela's weak voice came from the corner. John dropped by her side and yelled for Chas to get some alcohol and same bandages.

When he got what he asked for John poured alcohol into the wound. Angela gasped and her legs kicked. John murmured a sorry and bandaged her up. "Sorry...: weak breathing: I caused so much stress." John shook his head no. "You didn't do anything, but Angela… why is the spear in your body?" Chas lifted his hand up. "I can answer that one, when the spear felt like it was in the right hands of its owner it wanted to fuse with the person so it will be out of evils clutches. But now well. Let's just say it can be removed but…Well it is painful."

Angela cursed under her breath. "Just what I need." John rolled his eyes and Picked Angela up and laid her back on the bed. "Sorry about the blood" Angela said pointing to the crimson red pool by the kitchen. "Would you stop saying your sorry it's not your fault. It's the damn guy who used that spear to kill Jesus." Angela smiled and caught his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks John, you saved my life once and I never said thanks so…" Angela yawned." Thanks." John nodded and squeezed her hand back. Angela laid her head on the pillow.

It smelt of oak wood and Cigarettes. The smell was like a sleeping remedy for her. Plus it reminded her of John. (Duh he sleeps there.) She fell asleep ignoring the pain in her stomach. John lifted the shades of his windows. "So, John what are we going to do?" Chas asked from a chair. John looked over at Angela and Shrugged. "To tell you the truth I don't know but I hope we think of something soon."

Chas nodded and look at the pool of blood. It evaporated and left a clean floor patch.

Chas got up and right when he was about to leave he whispered "May God be with you and her." John sighed. "Yeah, God…"

There you go chapter 3


	4. More Answers and Demons!

Hey people! I love all my reviews! I love you guys so much! Lol! Especially Detroit! Dude you rock! Thanks for the suggestions and help! I needed that!

Well I love you guys! Lol!

Act 4

Last time!

Chas got up and right when he was about to leave he whispered "May God be with you and her." John sighed. "Yeah, God…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

John fiddled with his Crucifixer gun (I got this gun from the game Constantine. It is a really awesome gun. It's like a machine gun but it is the size of a shotgun and its bullets are pulled from the holy people so they are blessed and they can kill demons.) He was missing a few bullets but those could easily be gotten. All he had to do was go to hell (Lovely) and get some bullets from hells museum. "Great" John thought. But then he remembered something. Bee man had some left over bullets in a stash by the chair. So before leaving he checked Angela's forehead to see if her fever went down and saw that it did and left the apartment.

Running downstairs he entered the old bowling alley. It was cold and John could feel a sense of evil in the room. Suddenly the door closed and locked behind him. "Damn" He said under his breath. The bowling lanes lit up and balls started coming from the pit. Screens lit up and made sounds. John heard the game players go off in the other room. Suddenly scavenger demons came out of no where out of the lanes. John only had 9 bullets left two. "Aww hell with it."

John started running and dodge them a shot one in mid air. Slamming the door behind him he ran through the long corridor. A verity of colorful bottles hung from the ceiling of John's old friend Bee mans office. The each held nick-knacks and other creepy things. John thrust out a box of bullets by the chair and searched through them until her found ten bullets. Suddenly a note fell from a cabinet. It was from Bee man. John looked at it curiously but then heard the door being torn down. He got up loaded the gun. A demon broke threw the door. Burnt skin covered it. Its skin was also decayed and brown. It only had a half of a head and one eye was blue. It slung saliva everywhere. "Go to hell" John whispered.

John stumbled into his apartment and slammed the door. Blood covered his white shirt and pants. Leaning against the door for support he sled down it and gasped for breath. He looked up and saw Angela getting up from the bed and starting to limp toward him. "John what happened?" John smikered at her. "I was in Bee mans office getting bullets but…" He really didn't want to freak her out telling her demons jumped him but he decided she wouldn't. "Demons came. But then I found a note that Bee-Man left." Angela held out her hand and John took it as a sign to give her the note. He did and he watched as her brown eyes scanned the paper.

When she finished she looked at him with a hollow look. Her eyes to be searching in the back on her head. When her eyes came back to normal. "This isn't Bee-mans note. Somebody's testing us. Some one evil. The real note had info about the spear." John must have been gawking because Angela smiled and put her hand under his chin and closed his mouth. She finally helped him up and set him in a chair. She got him a beer and sat down in front of him. John then noticed something white on her wrist. He pointed to it. "What do you have there?" Angela picked up her wrist and smiled. "It's Isabelle's when she was in the hospital. The one you got from hell. I guess I needed a personal reminder of her to keep living." John took a swing of beer and swallowed hard. "You've been having a ruff time haven't you?" Angela nodded and looked off at a window. "It just feels…I don't know empty. Something doesn't feel right" John nodded and looked at her. "Angela you don't need to take it so hard." Angela shook her head. "No John, I should have stood up for Isabelle when my parents where calling her crazy." At this point she was crying.

"It's my fault she killed herself. I should have never pushed my powers down and ignored them." When she looked up to see if John was ether laughing at her now or not. But instead of a smile he had a look of understanding and comfort in his eyes. He reached over the table and took her hands in his own. "Angela, it's ok that you did that. Isabelle was long gone before anyone could help her and now you need to start worrying about you." John gave her another rare smile and Angela smiled back. "Your right, but John what am I going to do?" John leaned back in his chair. "Whatever we can. I need to talk to Gabrielle…" Angela heard his curse under him breath. "And see if I can't scrap off any information." John looked at her. Angela eyes seemed hollow again but this time she looked like she was in a daze. Her eyes where glossed over and black. She was making a sound like she couldn't breathe. "Angela…" Angela's head rolled back. "Angela!" John jumped up and took her face in her hands.

Angela fell out of the chair and started shaking. "Angela" John became worried. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly Angela screamed. Every thing stopped. Angela was breathing hard and so was John. "John what…" Angela looked up at him with scared eyes. John looked at her and touched her cheek. Cold. She was always cold. "Angela, what did you see?" Angela's eyes darted from place to place and rested. "A room, white, bodies every where, I was in a chair, and someone came up and shook me badly and burned…" John took off Angela's coat and saw burnt marks. "They where screaming and I saw Isabelle, she was laughing, and there was someone else someone I couldn't see. Then all went black." Angela looked at him. "Mean anything?" John shook his no. "No not really. But I know the Devil has something to do with this." Angela pressed her face in his chest and cried John seemed kind of confused but got his nerve and started to stroke her hair. "John, when's it going to end I'm getting really freaked out." "I know. It will end soon I promise." They stayed one the floor for two hours. Angela fell asleep and so did John. "Maybe things will get better" John thought right before sleep claimed him.

There you guys go! Hope you like it that's chapter 4!


	5. Please Help Me People!

Okay I have notice that some people are getting confused here in this story…I'm really sorry about that.

My talents seem to be going away.

Like it was good in the first chapter but then I kinda suck in the rest.

I have no Ideas for the next chapter but don't worry I am still going to keep it going.

It you are lost in this story read this.

What's going on is the spear of Destiny has fused inside Angela's body. Demons are now coming from the other side again (hordes of them) and trying to get Angela and the spear. So now John has to protect her (again) and I guess a little caring is taking place, I know sometimes I go so out of character and I am so sorry about that. Okay I have only seen the movie twice so give me a break. Bear with me here and keep reviewing and give my some Ideas! Please!

Sighed-

Fairy


	6. The End of Thier Troubles!

Love my reviews! Thanks!

Last time

Angela pressed her face in his chest and cried John seemed kind of confused but got his nerve and started to stroke her hair. "John, when's it going to end I'm getting really freaked out." "I know. It will end soon I promise." They stayed one the floor for two hours. Angela fell asleep and so did John. "Maybe things will get better" John thought right before sleep claimed him.

* * *

John woke to the smell of blood, sweat and tears (lol). The room was dark and quit, and you could probably hear a pin drop. So he guessed it was still night out. He then noticed that Angela was not with him anymore. He lazily stood up and turned on a light. Nothing happened. "_Damn, power must be out."_ John thought as he searched the room for Angela. When He found no trace of her he started to panic. He started to walk toward the door when he slipped on something wet. "What the hell…" He picked up his wet hand and strained his eyes to see in the dark. Suddenly the power come back on. John managed to muffle a yell and a gasp as he saw his hand. Blood. He looked around on the floor and it was every where.

He then saw the window was broken and two hand prints where on it. He looked down and saw Isabelle's hospital bracelet lying on the floor. He picked it up and wiped the blood off of it. He heard a knock on the door and turned to see Chas coming in the door. "What the hell happened here?" He said as dodged a blood puddle and headed for John. John looked out the window and dropped the bracelet. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Chas stood there for a moment but then got the point and ran out the door right behind Constantine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Angela woke to find her self tied to a some what cross like object. She struggled for a moment then stooped when she saw where she was at. Hell. _"Oh dear God" _she thought as she tried again to free her self. Then she saw him. The devil him self coming for her. Then man was in a white suite and was bare foot. Tattoos traveled up his chest to his neck. Eyes red from the heat of the pit.

He smiled evilly, Blood dripped from his fang like teeth and a clawed hand covered in a black liquid reached up to touched Angela's face. Angela quickly snapped her head to the side and shakes racked her body. Her chest felt like it was on fire. The spear was re-acting, in an evil way. "Free her" Lucifer (devil) said. His voice slick and cold as it could be. Two shadow demons made there way to her and pulled the ropes free and Angela fell free. She scooted back against the cross and curled in pain and fear. The Devil put his mouth next to her ear and said. "Time to die pretty" Angela screamed and backed farther away. Lucifer grabbed her by her hair and drug her to the place where her sister died.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

John busted through the doors of Midnights office. Midnight stood up. "Let me use the chair!" John said. Midnight must have known the situation and led John to where" The Chair" was. John sat down in it and took off his shoes. Midnight broke a lights bulb and poured vodka down of the floor on John's feet. Midnight stood ahead of John with the spear/light in his hand. "John, you sure?" John nodded and felt himself being pulled forward and saw what he missed in front of his eyes. Angela being torn form his arms. She tried to wake him but no use. Her being thrown from the window and holding on to the glass. Then the final part was Lucifer taking her to the hospital where Isabelle died.

When everything was over, John got up and walked past Midnight, but he didn't hear the old witch doctor praying for his safety. John got in the cab and told Chas to drive to Ravens scar Hospital. The drive seemed like it took for ever but as they drove John prayed his first real prayer to God that Angela was all right. When they finally got there john stormed into the hospital and went straight toward the Therapy pool. He got in with his Holy shot gun and Arrow launcher and said something in laiten and was transported to Hell.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Angela cried harder when she saw her sister walking next to Lucifer. She had cried out her name but no use. Lucifer then threw Angela into the dried pool of the hospital. He got next to her and put his hand on her chest. Angela felt the pain rise and she cried out John's name. Kicking she felt hot searing pain go through her body. It felt like ice but quickly turned to heat. The spear of destiny could be seen through her body. Veins could also be seen. It was breaking her skin and Angela felt her eyes go dark. A force pushed Lucifer back. Angela created a shield around her self and curled into a ball. She coughed from the sulfur in her throat and almost gagged on it. Shadow demons tried to break through but their bodies broke apart with it hit the shield.

A bright light then filled the room. A shot of a bright yellow bullet went right to Lucifer's head but he dodged it. John steeped out of the smoke and stood in front of Angela. John pointed his gun at Lucifer and smiled. "Smile big" Lucifer screamed all of a sudden and John turned around to see a bright light streaming from Angela hand. He then saw the Target and shot Lucifer in the head. Then another yellow light filled the room and Angels came and fought Lucifer off. "Now's our chance" John said as he picked Angela up and walked through a portal. They ended up in Johns apartment and took a minute to catch there breath.

Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion (picture it in it) Angela fell to the ground and Chas burst through the door. John lifted Angela's head and Chas began to speak in laiten. The Spear could be seen now through Angela's skin as it had done before. But then it disappeared. Chas smiled and John asked why the hell he was. "Because now it can never be detected. It dissolved and now is in her blood stream. It trusted her as its hiding place so there you go." John wiped some sweat from Angela's face and patted Chas on the back. "You did really good kid." Chas smiled at his complement. "What's every body smiling about?"

John looked down to see Angela staring up at him and was breathing normally. He touched her cheek as he had done before and left it there. Angela smiled and closed her eyes, tired from all that had happened, but opened them again. John helped her up and sat her on the bed.

Chas bandaged up her burns and gave her a potion to knock off the pain. After her left John sat on the bed with Angela drinking water and letting Angela have sips of it from time to time. Angela laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "What was the sigh for?" John asked sarcastically. Angela shrugged and smiled. "John thank you, for everything." John nodded stupidly and let her have a sip of water. Angela began to nod off against his shoulder.

John looked at her and smiled as she struggled to stay awake. He then heard her whisper right before sleep took her, "I love you" John felt something warm in side him but brushed it off and laid her in the bed and covered her up. He then kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Love you to" Angela then smiled in her sleep. John Constantine then sat on the side of the bed and watched Angela sleep.

Well there you go! Lol that was the end but I am probably going to make a sequel or another story of something, don't worry.


End file.
